


Art: No Map Uncertain

by sian1359



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Dinosaurs, Gen, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: Sexy fun times between two guys, along with their telepathic dinosaurs in the desert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Map Uncertain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179616) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 



> Cover art for ShippersList's 2016 Marvel Big Bang story of the same name.
> 
> Dinosaur images are from JP video games; no infringement intended. All other images are from personal files or gakked from the 'net.
> 
> Himself once more handled my art beta.

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2016%20marvel%20bb%20cover%20art_zps2gvvflda.jpg.html)


End file.
